iconicsimsfandomcom-20200214-history
Cycle 5
ICONIC, Cycle 5 'is the latest and final season of popular sims modeling show, ICONIC. The show began on May 21st 2013, with 13 new models vying to be the fifth winner of the ICONIC title. Natalie Morell replaced Ivana as the host, who had been present since Cycle 3. Cycle 2 alumnus, Rebecca Farsi, returned to the judging panel. Contestants The semi finalists of Cycle 5 were revealed in 3 groups of 6, starting from May 4th and concluding on May 7th. The 13 finalists were announced on May 12th, 2013. ''In order of elimination Episodes Episode 1 Air date: May 21st 2013 (Part 1)/May 23rd 2013 (Part 2) The episode began with all the girls arriving in their new house for the duration of the competition, and quickly settling in. Rapunzel immediately set about naming the fish "Kelly" and "Clarkson", and Savanna, Yana and Bei-Su bonded over talks about their hometowns. However, before the girls got too relaxed, Rebecca arrived at the house to issue the girls with their first challenge towards becoming Iconic; a runway challenge in their backyard, while Rebecca watched, and determined a winner. Chantal, Neema and Rapunzel were among those who impressed, while Dileyla, Bei-Su and Yana were not so impressive. At the end of the challenge, Rebecca named Neema to be the challenge winner, with the prize of a $2000 shopping spree at H&M and 25 extra frames at the photoshoot. When permitted to pick a friend, Neema chose Bei-Su. *'Challenge Winner: '''Neema Mubarak After the challenge, Edie discussed Kristin's weak performance in the challenge with Savanna and Yana; the latter then leaving the group to tell Kristin, herself. The resulting argument quickly became heated, when Kristin insulted Edie's former weight problem, leading Edie to throw water in her face. Meanwhile, on the upper floor, Rapunzel discovered a disco with an open bar, and immediately threw a house party, where the girls quickly got quite rowdy - though Magdalena and Chantal chose rather to be anti-social and sit out of the fun. As the effects of the drinks kicked in, Desiree and Savanna found themselves making out. Neema noticed Bei-Su's absense, and ventured to find her. Bei-Su then revealed to Neema that the next day would be her sister's birthday, and that she had been murdered two years previous. The night after, the dust seemed to settle in the house, as the girls went back to normal, until Chantal discovered Anna tidying up hers and Magdalena's things, which the two had left scattered in the house. Chantal was furious that Anna had touched her things, and accused Anna of patronizing her, when told to stop with her attitude. In fury, Anna stormed out, branding Chantal and Magdalena "pigs". At panel, the girls were introduced to new host, Natalie Morell, who revealed that this cycle's prizes were a contract with VIP Models, a cover and spread in Harper's Bazaar magazine, a $500,000 contract with MAC Cosmetics, a campaign for Calvin Klein, as well as two secret prizes, that would be revealed in due course. Neema began evaluation, to moderate praise; her photo impressed the judges, but her angles were criticized, as they felt she looked two ages. Dileyla was criticized for making her proportions look too masculine, though Natalie praised her picture. Rapunzel also disappointed as the judges felt her angles were not pulled off, and she looked too tired and uncomfortable. Although Marcella loved Chantal's photo, the judges told her that she needed to push further and not rely on her genetics in future photos. Edie's photo received rave reviews from Rebecca and Marcella, but Natalie felt the final product to be too sloppy, and was disappointed. Similarly, Kyle received great praise from Natalie and Rebecca, but Marcella felt it to be too cutesy and disappointing. Desiree received praise for her photo, although Marcella felt it wasn't working fully and that she needed to push more. Kristin was criticized heavily by Natalie and Marcella, resulting in her becoming angry with them and criticizing them both. Magdalena split them again, as Natalie and Rebecca felt that she could do better, while Marcella felt it to be perfection. Savanna's photo received criticism across the board, while Bei-Su received high praise, with Marcella asking her to be more confident in her photos. Anna's photo disappointed the judges, who felt she could do far better than she had, and finally, Yana split the judges with her photo; Rebecca and Natalie felt that it was an awkward angle for her, though Marcella was pleased by its quality. At the elimination ceremony, despite the hung panel, it was Edie who gained the first first call out of the cycle, with Bei-Su and Desiree following shortly after. Kyle, Magdalena and Dileyla were saved in 6th, 7th and 8th, and Marcella's love of Yana's photo kept her safe for another week in 9th. Kristin, Rapunzel and Savanna stood in the bottom 3, but it was Kristin and Savanna who were up for elimination; Kristin for producing a lackluster photo, and her bad attitude towards the judges, and Savanna for failing to stand out from the pack. Ultimately, however, Rebecca's good view of Kristin's photo kept her in the competition, and Savanna was sent home as the first eliminee of the cycle. *'First Call Out: 'Edie Sedgwick *'Bottom two: 'Kristin Kherrington & Savanna Myers *'Eliminated: 'Savanna Myers Episode 2 *'First Call Out: 'Kristin Kherrington *'Bottom Two: 'Magdalena Sylvia & Rapunzel Eysaldok *'Eliminated: Rapunzel Eysaldok Episode 3 *'First Call Out:' Kristin Kherrington *'Bottom Two: '''Magdalena Sylvia & Yana Hain *'Eliminated: Yana Hain Episode 4 *'Immune from Elimination: '''Magdalena Sylvia *'First Call Out: 'Kristin Kherrington *'Bottom Two: Bei-Su Hong & Desiree Linx *'Eliminated: '''None Episode 5 *'First Call Out:' Anna Grantish *'Bottom Two: Bei-Su Hong & Edie Sedgwick *'Eliminated: '''Bei-Su Hong Episode 6 *'First Call Out: 'Kyle Gobber *'Bottom Three: 'Chantal Svendsen, Dileyla Knoops & Magdalena Sylvia *'Eliminated: 'Chantal Svendsen & Magdalena Sylvia Episode 7 *'First Call Out: 'Desiree Linx *'Bottom Two: 'Edie Sedgwick & Neema Mubarak *'Eliminated: 'Edie Sedgwick Episode 8 *'First Call Out: 'Anna Grantish *'Bottom Two: 'Dileyla Knoops & Kristin Kherrington *'Eliminated: 'Dileyla Knoops Episode 9 *'First Call Out: 'Neema Mubarak *'Bottom Two: 'Anna Grantish & Desiree Linx *'Eliminated: 'Desiree Linx Summaries Natalie's Call Out Order *In Episode 4, Magdalena received immunity and took no part in the call out. Additionally, a non-elimination episode took place. Summaries *'Youngest contestant(s): 'Dileyla Knoops & Kristin Kherrington (both 17 years) *'Eldest contestant(s): 'Anna Grantish (23 years) *'Most consecutive first call outs: 'Kristin Kherrington (3 times) *'Most collective first call outs: 'Kristin Kherrington (3 times) *'Most consecutive bottom 2 appearances: Bei-Su Hong & Magdalena Sylvia (both 2 times) *'Most collective bottom 2 appearances: '''Magdalena Sylvia (3 times) *'Highest call out average: '''(of 4) Kristin Kherrington (3.55) Category:Cycle 5 Category:ICONIC